1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a three-in-one mechanical device for the removal of bottle corks, bottle caps and jar caps of various sizes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
According to my prior art search, there is no known bottle cap, bottle cork and jar cap remover combined as a single mechanical tool. There have been many combined multipurpose devices invented such as: a combined jar and bottle cap opener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,028, R. V. De La Hitte, Mar. 16, 1971, a plastic bag cutter, a can tab remover and bottle cap opener, U.S. Pat No. 4,455,894, Roberts, Jun. 26, 1984, and a versatile bottle cap and jar opener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,743, Buck, Aug. 14, 1973. All of the combined openers invented above are not mechanical devices and none of them have a cork screw to remove a bottle cork. There is a known mechanical cork puller U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,473, Bozzo, Dec. 20, 1977. However, this cork puller has no mechanical adjustable jar opener combined as a part of a multipurpose mechanical tool. There are many people that work in the kitchen regularly and, therefore, need a few effective tools to assist them in saving both time and energy. One problem area is one that people least expect; opening a jar. Since many jars can be opened by hand, people tend to overlook the need of a specific tool. Some jars are sealed quite tightly and people have trouble opening them by hand. Occasionally, some jars are not possible to open with bare hands. Actually we do not have any problems opening tin cans because we already expect that we can not open them by hand; we must have a tool to handle it. In summary, to invent a multipurpose mechanical device that has high leverage power and is compact will be very useful and handy in kitchen work.